Life Goes On
by HARAkiriFTCN
Summary: Kami telah menempuh banyak hal bersama.. tapi hanya dengan satu kejadian, itu bisa mengubah segalanya.. Ungkapan perasaan dari sang maknae.. Terinspirasi dari MV Heaven FT Island. JongKi SeungHwan. drabble.


Terinspirasi dari MV Heaven. Yah, bisa dibilang ini Heaven part 3*sumpah! Ini ngarang 100%*

Enjoy!

=LoveLoveLove=

Choi Minhwan tidak tahu kenapa hari ini ia kembali harus bermain basket sendirian. Ia tidak yakin sejak kapan ia mulai mengalami hal ini. Sejak kekalahan mereka di permainan maut dan kematian gadis itu atau semenjak menghilangnya Jaejin-hyung, ia tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang jelas ia sekarang sendirian. Hanya ditemani bola basket usang yang seharusnya sudah diistirahatkan.

Minhwan melayangkan pandangan menyapu lapangan basket kecil mereka yang sekarang terlihat begitu kosong dan suram. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana dulunya tempat ini penuh dengan gelak tawa hyung-hyungnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah-wajah gembira itu. Wajah-wajah semangat yang tidak pernah pudar meski diusir dan diolok-olok berkali-kali.

Kemudian ia memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Drastis. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Tuhan membalikkan kehidupan mereka berlima dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Ia dan keempat hyungnya sudah menjalani hidup bersama selama hampir 3 tahun. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir semua akan berakhir setragis ini.

Jonghun-hyung. Semenjak kematian gadis itu, ia semakin sulit ditemui. Pagi-pagi sekali Jonghun pergi sendirian dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya. Ia baru pulang kembali menjelang malam. Tidak ada yang mempertanyakan apa yang dilakukannya selama itu. Semua tahu pasti kemana Jonghun pergi. Makam.

Sebenarnya Jonghun bukan satu-satunya yang terguncang dengan kematian gadis manis itu. Hongki, ia juga sama terpukul. Hanya saja ia masih bisa bersikap sedikit lebih tegar. Meski Minhwan tahu, setiap malam Hyungnya itu diam-diam terus menghabiskan persediaan airmatanya. Entah untuk siapa.

Tiga minggu sudah Jaejin-hyung menghilang. Sejak ia mencoba menyelamatkan Noona penjaga toko sepatu dari seorang penculik. Jaejin terluka, itu yang dikatakan Noona itu sambil terisak pada polisi ketika ia dimintai keterangan tentang kejadian sebenarnya. Polisi segera menyisir tempat kejadian perkara namun hanya tubuh kaku si penculik saja yang ditemukan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jaejin-hyung di sana. Hanya tetesan-tetesan darah yang mulai mengering.

"Jaejin baik-baik saja. Ia pasti kembali."

Itu yang dikatakan Hongki-hyung setiap kali mereka mulai putus asa. Dan dengan kalimat itulah mereka tetap bertahan untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejin hingga detik ini.

Menghilangnya Jaejin-hyung tidak sepenuhnya membawa pengaruh buruk. Jonghun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghentikan rutinitas bodohnya mengunjungi makam untuk menfokuskan pada pencarian Jaejin-hyung. Berdua dengan Hongki, Jonghun menyebarkan selebaran dan terus mencari info keberadaan Jaejin kepada siapa saja yang ia temui. Hal itu tentu membuat Minhwan sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat hyung-hyungnya kembali waras.

Tapi kemudian Tuhan kembali menguji mereka. Wonbin tiba-tiba berpamitan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ia bilang ia merasa bersalah pada kedua orangtuanya yang selama ini ditinggalkannya tanpa kata. Karena itu ia harus pulang. Tapi Minhwan tahu, itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Minhwan mungkin paling muda diantara mereka tapi ia sudah bisa mengartikan pandangan mata spesial yang selalu diberikan Wonbin pada Hongki. Pandangan yang beberapa hari ini berubah menjadi sendu. Berkebalikan dengan pandangan lembut yang kini mulai tercipta di mata Jonghun dan Hongki ketika mereka bertatapan. Ugh, bahkan Minhwan pun bisa ikut merona melihat bagaimana interaksi kedua hyungnya itu sekarang. Jadi jika Wonbin-hyung lebih memilih pergi demi kewarasannya sendiri, ia tidak bisa menghalangi.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Sendirian dengan hanya ditemani bola basket tua. Minhwan menghela nafas panjang. Takdir apa yang akan ia alami selanjutnya. Entah. Ia terlalu takut untuk meminta hal yang baik. Ia hanya memohon agar apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, tidak lebih buruk dari yang telah terjadi selama ini.

"Hal buruk," Minhwan memejamkan mata, ia memutar-mutar bola ditangannya sebentar dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan shot, "MENJAUHLAH!"

KLANG!

"Eh?"

Bukan masuk ring, bola usang itu malah terpental jauh melambung melewati pagar besi tua lapangan dan mendarat tepat di atas sepasang tangan. Eh? Tangan?

Minhwan perlahan menaikkan pandangan matanya. Sebuah seringai kecil dalam bingkai wajah cantik tertangkap oleh matanya. Dan sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa si pemilik wajah itu telah berada di hadapannya. Masih lengkap dengan seringai mengejek tentunya.

"Kau yang melempar ini?" pertanyaan itu membuat Minhwan semakin sebal. Bukan hanya ia harus mendongak untuk menatap si pemuda cantik yang ternyata lebih tinggi 10 senti darinya itu, ia juga harus menghadapi sikap tak tahu diri orang asing di depannya ini yang malah melihat tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Membuat Minhwan harus menekan kuat-kuat darah yang akan meronai pipinya.

"Dengan tubuh sependek itu kau mau memasukkan bola? Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak bisa slam dunk."

Sungguh, Minhwan ingin sekali memukul wajah cantik itu hingga babak belur. Apa orang ini tidak bisa memikirkan kata-katanya dulu sebelum diucapkan? Gah! Beruntung ia masih memiliki sedikit kesabaran. Sedikit. Sedikit sekali.

"Memang kau sendiri bisa?" Minhwan menelangkupkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap menantang orang di depannya. Pipinya menggembung menanti jawaban.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Hehe.. tidak." Pemuda jangkung cantik itu tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya. Minhwan mngerjap-ngejapkan matanya tidak percaya. Semua kesan sombong tadi lenyap begitu saja. Yang tersisa hanya wajah nakal penuh keusilan khas anak seumurannya.

"Kau benar bisa bermain? Mau mengajariku?"

"Hu-huh?"

"Yah! Kau dengar tidak? Aku ikut main ya!"

Minhwan masih terpaku di tempat beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia menghampiri pemuda yang tengah asik mencoba memeragakan gaya slam dunk a la NBA dan gagal, tentu saja.

"Aku Seunghyun, kau?"

"Mi..Minhwan."

"Minhwan?"

"Ya."

"Minari."

"Eh?"

"Hehe.. kau," Seunghyun mengacungkan telunjuknya ke depan muka Minhwan," mulai hari ini adalah Minari-ku."

"EHHHHH?"

Mungkin, jalan takdir mereka selanjutnya tidaklah buruk.

FIN

Lega sudah mengeluarkan ini dari otakku. Ide ini menghantuiku minta dikeluarkan sejak makan siang tadi. u.u

Yah! Fic FT Island pertama sekaligus ide paling muda yang berhasil saya selesaikan. *tabur bunga* selanjutnya saya masih harus berjuang. *lirik fic-fic FT Island lama yang gak jadi-jadi di doc*

For The Great Queen of SeungHwan : Hyung! SeungHwannya dikit. Lebih ke yang lain sih. Mian. Hehe.. *seunghyun mode*

For Jaejin's kidnapper : ngembaliin Jaejinnya ntaran aja, hyung. Biar Jongki makin deket trus nikah dulu. *slap*

YOSH! YOSH! YOSH!


End file.
